Oscillation driven cutting tools are well known, and an example of such tools are disclosed in Australian patent 568869 or applications 2007201570 and 2007201571, each of which is incorporated herein by reference, as to the construction and features of the cutting tools.
Several difficulties are faced with such cutting tools, in that such cutting tools are meant to be secured to a drill and there remain until used by an operator. This means that operators had to have several drill units including a single purpose drill for a cutting shear, and if a board cutter and a metal shear were needed, then the operator had two single purpose drills.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.